A conventional battery is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-63775 that has at least one electricity power generating element stacked, in each of which a positive electrode, an electrolyte, and a negative electrode are stacked in series. The battery has current collector plates at both ends of the stacking direction. Each collector plate has, on its surface, attached a tab for extracting power at a portion of outer periphery of the current collector plate.